Our Love, Our Story
by SHonLMicK
Summary: Hmm... I've always love this anime. This is one of my favourite couple. Please R&R! Yumi
1. Her Reasons

Yumi had pressed the doorbell so many times in an attempt to get the person's (who was inside the house) attention. Her cheeks were puffed up and her face was red. The volcano was about to explode.

"Sato Sei open the door. I know you are in there!" Yumi was banging the door with a ballad fist now.

Yumi had just return to Japan to spend the summer break with her family and most importantly to settle her unfinished business with her lover. She had just arrived in Japan three hours ago and told her parents that she had to see someone and with that she hurried off.

Both her parent knew what she meant, especially her mother. She knew that Sei had not contact Yumi for four months since her grandmother had passed away. However, at that time Sei did not showed any sign of angst or negative emotions. Thus, she did not understand why Sei had chosen to drift off apart from them.

Both Sei and Yumi have started dating two years ago. Yumi's parents were approved of their relationship and Sei was very close to them. After Yumi when back to America to study, Sei will always visit Yumi's parents and spend her weekends with them.

On the other hand, Sei was not very close with her parent even though she works with her father to learn how to manage a business; she lives on her own for the most of her life. Her parents knew that Sei was gay, but neither did they approve nor disapprove of their relationship. Hence, this does not really bother Sei at all.

"Why..." Yumi was sobbing now. She had no idea what had happened to Sei and what had happened to their relationship.

Sei was on the other side of the door. Fighting with herself whether to open the door or not.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door." She was talking with a firmer tone now, yet there was still sign of sadness and confusion in it.

"I will have to face her eventually." Sei was whispering the words to herself. "It's now or never."

She turns around, grab the door knob and opened the door in an amazing speed. In front of her was a crying Yumi cuddling her legs on the floor.

"Damn you Sei, look what you have done to her." Sei was extremely angry with herself for making Yumi into this pathetic state.

At that moment Yumi stood up and wrapped her arms and hugged Sei tightly. It was as if her life depended on her, she was afraid of losing Sei again.

"Yumi..." the brunette's tears were sipping through her shirt.

"You!" In a instant, Yumi was liked being possessed by someone else. She raised her arm and gave Sei a tight slap.

"Ouch..." Sei did not flinch even though it really hurt. Her hand was on her redden cheek. She knew this was what she deserves.

Yumi was crying in Sei's arms once again. "Do you know I had sleepless night everyday worrying about you? Four months, four long and sickening months, you did not bother to write me a single letter, call me or return my calls. All I know that was that you still visit my parents every weekend and nothing else! What is wrong, what is wrong with you Sato Sei?" Yumi was punching Sei's chest with her ballad fist, venting out all her anger.

Sei was standing still; she did not even dared to make any sound when Yumi was punching her. After crying and punching for a long ten minutes, Yumi finally stop.

"I'm.... sorry..." The taller woman was speaking so softly that nobody else could hear the words except for Yumi.

"A sorry... and that's all you can say?" Yumi was raising her head to take a good look at her lover. She saw that pair of eyes that she had loves so much was listless and empty now.

"What do you want me to say?" Sei dared not looked down; she knew that Yumi was looking at her.

"Tell me, tell me everything. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not... avoiding you..." Sei replied in an uncertain tone.

"Yeah so you are not avoiding me and that was why you have not contact me for four long months!" Yumi was adding a little sarcasm in her sentence.

"Four months is not a long time." Sei knew that she had to come clean to Yumi if not she will be facing her wrath soon.

"Four months is long enough to make me go crazy, thinking and worrying my ass off you." Yumi was nearly on top of her voice screaming the words out.

"Why do we have to be in this state now? You owe me a lot of explanation and you better come clean with me."

"...It's my grandmother's death....that is bothering me...." Sei knew that it was the stupidest reason she had ever made up.

"Don't use her as an excuse!"

"Okay why not.... Yumi lets talk on the couch." Both of them were moving towards the living room in unison. After settling on the couch Yumi was still unwilling to let go of her arms that were around Sei.

"Do you need anything? Do you want a drink or something?" Sei was trying to lighten up the mood a bit, but to no avail.

"I don't need anything."

"All I need is you..." Yumi was muttering the last few words to herself as she thought that Sei would not hear it, but Sei heard it loud and clear.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. You were right is not my grandmother's death that made me liked that."

"Un... Carry on." Yumi had cooled down a bit by now.

"Yumi can you promise me not to run off without hearing my explanation. Oh! And of course you can get mad at me or even hit me if you want, but please listen to me." Sei was near begging except that she was not on her knees.

"I don't think I can get any angrier than this and yes I will listen attentively to whatever you are about to say."

"What do you think I came here for? Do you think that I came all the way to your house after ten hours of flight just to speak my piece and leave?"

"Thank you!" Sei was glad that there were still glimpse of hope.

"I have not contact you for four months was because of... Shiori ..." The last word was barely audible if one loses its attention.

"Why is it always her? What is it about her again?" This time Yumi was a little impatient as she was sick and tired of hearing this name yet again.

"One week after my grandmother's funeral I received a phone call from her. She asked me out and I agreed. I was reluctant at first, but she said that all she wanted was to just apologize. So I went along with it. I met her and god knows what happened, we were kissing after that. Your image came into my mind instantly and I knew that I was wrong. I'm sorry Yumi for betraying you, but I swear upon my life that I did not do anything with her. As quickly as it seemed, I stop her immediately and I have never meet her after that."

She was happy that she was able to tell the whole truth to Yumi and not lying about anything, but she was afraid to receive the verdict too.

Yumi was dumbfounded. "Okay, my girlfriend was kissing another woman, but did nothing with her after that and was feeling so guilty that she dared not talk to me about it." So Sei was afraid that I might break up with her. She was digesting all the things Sei had just said.

"This was the reason why you did not send me any mails for month?" Yumi asked her in an amusing tone.

Sei dared not talked and just nodded her head vigorously.

This time Yumi was facing Sei, while Sei's head was hanging down.

"Look at me." She spoke in a commanding tone that will make anyone to listen.

Sei raised her head immediately and saw Yumi raised her hand. She thought that she was about to receive yet another slap again; and closed her eyes; waiting for the stinging feeling and her cheeks to become red, but to her surprised all she felt was Yumi's warm hand caressing her face.

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Yumi had a gentle look on her face.

"Youu...arre nnot...anngry...?" Sei was stammering the words out.

"I am!" In actual fact, Yumi was not angry at all. Instead she find that this was a lot more interesting than it would be.

"I'm sorry... I love you and I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you." Indeed, Sei was willing to do anything as long as Yumi is willing to forgive her.

"Hmm... I have suffered for four long months, what do you think I should do to punish you for torturing me for all this while?" Quirking an eyebrow Yumi already had something up her sleeves.

"Anything! As long as you are not angry with me" Feeling very guilty, Sei answered Yumi's question almost immediately.

Sei was shocked when Yumi pounced on her and captured her lips with her own. Both of them were breathing hard after a long and passionate kiss, which Yumi had missed so much and Sei was the same of course.

"I love you..." Sei finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

Moving forward, Yumi's face was only inches away from Sei's. "I missed you!" Both of them finally closed the gap and were in for a gentler kiss this time. Yumi's tongue was licking Sei's lower lips asking for permission to enter. Sei was happy and allowed Yumi's tongue to invade her mouth.

They stopped after a while due to the lacked of air. While Sei was still taking in as much air as possible, Yumi was giving her butterfly kisses along her jaw line.

She then stopped at Sei's neck to give her 'the punishment'. She licked the pale skin and finally bites on it. Soft moans were escaping from Sei's mouth as Yumi carried on with her 'punishment'.

"This is for kissing another woman" Yumi was tugging Sei's skin, making it turned red which quickly turns into a hickey. "And this is for not writing to me making me go crazy for you." She was working on the other side now. This time a louder moan escaped from the victim's mouth. To be truthful, Sei was enjoying this lot more.

Satisfied with her work, Yumi moved up and kissed Sei on her lips.

"This is for being a dumb ass." The brunette chuckled while kissing her lover.

"Thank....y...ou..." Sei was speaking in between kisses. They finally decided that the bed was lot more comfortable than the couch and moved there while stripping each other clothes off. After two hours of sweet making love, both of them were in the bathroom helping each other to clean up.

"You are really not angry with me?" The taller woman was washing her girlfriend's hair. Yumi had decided to let her hair grow longer and Sei was, well the same neat and short hairstyle, which made her looked dashing.

"Hmm... angry with you for not writing to me or kissing another woman? Or, you really want me to be mad at you?" Yumi was amazed that she was teasing the infamous teaser, Sato Sei right now.

"Of course not! I'm happy that you would forgive me." She was applying body soap on the smaller woman's stomach which made Yumi giggled a little.

"I still cannot believe that you made me worried for you over that stupid reason." Yumi moved up to wash the foam that was on Sei's face allowing the tall woman to open her eyes.

"Huh! So you are fine with me going around kissing someone else and act like nothing had happen?' She was glad that she was able to act so intimately with Yumi after what she had done.

"Try doing that again and I will make you disappear with that person into thin air." The shorter woman was glad that her Sato Sei was back.

"I promise you I will never ever do that again, I swear!" Indeed, Sei knew that one time is enough.

"I know you wouldn't dare, but I thought that it was stupid of you not to tell me and instead avoid me for four months." By the time, both of them were done washing up and Sei was drying Yumi's body with a towel.

"If I didn't come find you, you would not come and find me yourself am I right?" Yumi was now drying Sei's body too. She had really missed touching the warm body or receiving warm touches from her lover.

"I don't know, I just know that what I did was utterly wrong and I don't know how to face you. Do you want any pajamas or you want to change back into your own clothes? "

"Hmm… just give me jersey and no bottoms. I'm staying here for the night. Back to the main topic, so you will not take the initiative to tell me the truth or do you intend to hide it from me for as long as you could?"

"I'm sorry..." Sei was apologizing in a soft voice and handed Yumi a white jersey which had an orange number 16 on it.

"Stop saying sorry... I want you to promise me that you will come and tell me everything truthfully if you meet any problems ever again."

"Yes ma'am!" Sei salute to Yumi with a goofy grin plaster on her face.

"Oh!" The blond hair woman quickly changed and went into her room and brought a box out along with her.

"What are you looking for?" Yumi was at the kitchen counter pouring a glass of orange juice to quench her thirst. She then poured another for Sei and walked to where she was.

"Here..." She passed the glass to her girlfriend and still got no answer to her question.

"Ahh... found it. For you." Sei turned and gave a nicely wrapped box to Yumi.

Yumi placed her glass down to inspect the present she had just received. She then opened it and found a beautiful bracelet with 'My Angel' engraved on it.

The tall blonde was happy that she got the chance to give her lover her valentine day present and was hoping that she would like it.

"Why are you giving me a present? Is this a present to bribe me to forgive your sins, Miss Sato?" Yumi was giving her dramatic reply.

Sei choked on her drink when she heard Yumi's reply. This was certainly not what she expected from her lover. Yumi on the other hand, was laughing at Sei's expression.

"No, I bought this long ago. This is supposed to be your valentine day present and I dared not send it to you." Sei was slightly blushing at her dumbness.

"Darling are you still angry with me, if you want a 'Please-Forgive-Me' present I can get it for you."

"Nope don't waste this kind of money Koi." Yumi was pleased that Sei had called her that and true she would rather spend the money on other things.

The blonde felt liked she could just die happily after hearing Yumi calling her 'Koi'.

Sei was out of her reverie after she felt a peck on her cheek.

"Thank you, I love it. And Koi why are there so many letters in this box?" Yumi was surprised to see so many letters that were not opened.

"Heh...heh...heh... " Sei was laughing nervously. She was afraid that Yumi would read any of the letters. "Actually these are the letters that I wrote for you during these four months and never send them out." She then laugh at her own silliness.

"Wow... This is more like letters for one whole year. Am I supposed to read all of them?" Yumi was impressed by the amount of letters Sei had written.

"Eh! No I intend to throw them away since we don't need it any more. Please don't read any of it; they are just rubbish that I have written." Sei knew fully well what she wrote was very dumb and embarrassing.

"No... Don't throw them away. You have aroused my curiosity after hearing what you said." Yumi was giggling when she saw Sei's face turn beet red.

Yumi quickly took out one and read the content out loud.

"Dear Yumi,

I'm sorry that I have not written anything to you for so long. Please forgive me... I made a huge mistake and I don't know what to do now. The worse thing is that I don't know how to explain. I know that I will be in deep shit once you are back."

Yumi was wiping tears off. After reading a few more letters to embarrass Sei more, she finally decided to stop.

"I cannot imagine that you just wrote these entire letters that doesn't make any sense at all." However, she was happy that Sei thinks about her all this time during the four months. "

"Yeah I know I'm stupid, dumb and silly, but you can't blame me for that because my girlfriend is someone I will never want to offend." The taller woman said this hoping to make a comeback with this statement.

"So you are saying that I'm an obnoxious tigress now?" Yumi was pouting.

"Eh! No what I meant was that you have my utmost respect and yeah sometimes you can get pretty scary when you are angry. Like today I have received two or three slaps and a few punches from you." She placed a hand on her chest to show what she meant.

"I'm sorry Koi, but you can't blame me. I was angry with you and you deserve it."

"Yeah I know I deserve it." Sei was nodding her head agreeing that it was her fault.

"Does it still hurt?" Yumi placed her hand on Sei's cheek remembering that she was a little too harsh.

"Nope, not any more. Darling I was just joking, you don't look scary when you are angry, actually you look cute instead."

Smiling a little at Sei's comment, Yumi gave Sei another peck on her cheek. Sei quickly returns the kiss by capturing Yumi's mouth and this time sliding her tongue in to taste her sweet scent again.

Both of them finally broke apart after another small exchange of kiss on the lips.

"Darling I love you and thank you for forgiving me." Finally they were back into their lovey-dovey mood.

"You can thank me by cooking dinner. I'm starving and I miss your cooking." Yumi was a good baker, but never a good cook.

"Oh… So you missed the food and not the cook?" This time it was Sei's turn to tease Yumi.

"Actually, Yeah I miss the food more than the cook." Yumi was stifling a giggle when she saw Sei's pout when she replies.

"You're mean!"

Of course Yumi had missed her childish girlfriend a lot. She then turn and give Sei another kiss on the lips. "Koi, don't be mad I was just playing around and I was lying, of course I missed the cook more than anything."

This makes Sei chuckles liked a child. "I know and no words can describe how much I had missed you."

Sei moved closer to snuggle up to Yumi, laying her head on her chest. Yumi began to stroke those blond hair gently, liked a mother would stroke a child.

The brown hair girl then breaks the silence. "Koi I would love to stay like this forever, but I'm really hungry."

"Un... Okay, you can laze around. I will call you when I'm done with the cooking." Sei stood up after giving a quick kiss to Yumi and headed towards the kitchen.

"Thank you, I think I will just take a quick nap."


	2. Old friend, New friend and a cafe?

The sun shine into the room with two bodies fitted perfectly on the bed. Sei had her arms around Yumi's waist, while the smaller girl lay on her chest. This was like a dream for the tall blonde. She had really missed sleeping with Yumi for a long time since she left.

She was even happier as her girlfriend will be graduating this coming year end. Although, they were both still very young this was the first time Sei had the thought of settling down with the love of her life.

Sei had been working alongside with her father to learn to manage a business. It was always her dream to open a café that people would just come and relax, listening to music, reading a book or simply just enjoying the atmosphere. Sei was her grandmother's only grandchild so eventually she had stated that all her properties and money would be given to Sei in her will.

Which mean Sei had more than enough money to feed herself and Yumi for the rest of their life. However, she had her own pride. She would never want to live her life just liked that. Instead, she used a portion of the money to fulfill her dream. The blonde have visited a few locations to find the perfect place for her dream café. She now owns the café, Jacob's ladder with her best friend Shon.

While Sei was thinking back about all that have happened, Yumi was wide awake looking at her girlfriend's contented smiling face.

Finally, she moved up and gave Sei a kiss on the lips to bring the blonde back from her reverie.

"Morning, Koi. What are you thinking about?"

"G'Morning Darling. I was just thinking about…stuff… "

Eyeing the woman beside her suspiciously, she replied. "And what kind of stuff will that be?"

"Don't look at me liked that. Trust me it's nothing bad."

"If you don't want to sleep on the couch tonight you better tell me what's in that small brain of yours Sato Sei!" She sits up and lay on top of the blonde pinning her at the bottom.

"Fine! I give up. I'm thinking about…you…" Sei turned easily, pushing Yumi back to her side hugging her.

Chuckling at the answer she got, Yumi lean in and gave Sei another long lasting kiss. "That's very cute of you Koi,"

"Ring…" The sounding of the phone break the loving moment. An annoyed Sei reached to her side for the phone.

"Hello?" The blonde woman sounding a little irritated by her intruder.

"Yo. Good Morning my friend. Are you coming to café today?"

Realizing who it was, Sei got back to her normal voice. "Morning. I'm not sure, but most probably will and I will bring along a very special customer."

Shon on the other line was raising an eyebrow after Sei's reply. "Okay, I don't mind you bringing anyone as long as it is your friend."

Turning to see Yumi's confused look, Sei replied, "She's a lot more…"

"Huh?" It was Shon's turn to be confused. "….Okay… Whatever dude as long as you're alright. Oh, and I'm glad that you're sounding better again. See you later then. Ja ne!"

"Bye...See ya..."

Seeing the blonde have finally place the phone back to where it belong, Yumi quickly asked her loads of question that was filling up. "Who was that?"

Sensing that her girlfriend was a tad bit jealous, Sei decides to play with her for awhile. "Oh, that's someone not important," Waving her hand while she replied.

"Koi, I know you're playing with me and just to inform you I have a very bad temper, especially in the morning." Yumi glared at her lover.

Sei laughed at the way Yumi look, but back in her mind she agreed whole heartedly that her girlfriend might kill her with her glare. She quickly reached up and brushed Yumi's cheek affectionately, hoping that it will calm her down just a little bit. "Don't get mad Darling; it was Shon on the phone."

Yumi was friends with Shon too. She knew her as she attended the same university with Sei. She was sure that they are best friends till now because of their personality which was so alike. Both can be very childish at times, they have weird antics and well let's say the only difference is that Shon have black hair and Sei's blond and they were give birth by different persons.

"Oh, Shon. I've not seen her for a very long time." She wondered how her friend might have changed.

"Darling, let's go out and have breakfast." Sei thought that it will be a great idea to bring Yumi to her café and a good way to break the news to her.

"Okay sure, but where?"

"It's a surprise." Before Yumi could say anything, Sei added, "It will not be a surprise if I tell you now." The blonde kiss her girlfriend and swept her up holding her in a bridal style way.

Yumi gave a loud squeal as Sei carries her up without any warning. The tall woman giggled, "We will need to get up now and prepare before our breakfast turns into lunch." The brunette in her arms leans up in an awkward way and kisses her. "Love you Koi."

"Love you too Darling."

The couple finally reaches their destination in half an hour. The thing was Yumi had a cloth to cover her eyes from seeing what the surprise was. "" Koi are we there yet?"

"Yes we're here." Sei carefully leads Yumi into the café. The café was situated in a somewhat quiet area in that district, which gives it a relaxing feeling, makes people feel like they are in 'heaven'.

"Oh there you are, I thought you will never come." Shon eyes when wide when she saw the younger woman beside Sei. Before Yumi could say anything, Shon already rushed up and hugged her. "Shon is that you?" Without getting Sei consent, Shon quickly removes the cloth that has been covering Yumi's eyes. "OH MY GOD! It's really you. How are you Yumi, I've missed you a lot!"

"Hey hun' you're suffocating her." Another voice was heard; as the owner of the voice approached them and tried to help get Yumi out of Shon's hug.

Shon quickly let go of Yumi and had a wide smile on her face as she turns to give her girlfriend a kiss on the lips. She then give a goofy grin to the brunette. "Sorry Yumi, I was just very surprised to see you!"

"Morning Sei and Yumi." The long hair girl then turns and gave Yumi a warm smile.

Yumi quickly gave them a confuse look, as she is certain that this is the first time meeting the girl right before her. Yet, the long black hair woman seems to know her very well.

Seeing that Yumi had a bewildered look upon her face, she then started,"Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Micky, Shon's girlfriend." Shon placed her hand on Micky's waist as she introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fukuzawa Yumi, Sei's girlfriend. "Yumi had already like Micky, sensing that they might get along very well.

"Yes I know. Sei is always talking about you. Everyday, every hour, every minute. Both of us can see that she is very in love with you." Micky gave her an envy look as she reply.

Yumi blush a little at Micky's comment, "I hope she said nothing bad."

"Hey do you even have anything bad for me to sprout." Sei lean in and give the brown hair girl a peck on the lips.

Hearing this, the short black hair quirk her eyebrow. "Ahh… Sato Sei is back to flirting. This means you're perfectly back to normal."

"Yeah… I sort of solve the problem in a funny way and I'm not going to tell you." Sei stuck her tongue out childishly and Shon did the same thing back.

"Seriously, they are such a kid." Micky smile and gave Yumi an understanding look. Of course she understood what Yumi have to put up with Sei as she herself have to put up with Shon's childish manner.

Finally, realizing where they were, Yumi was awed by the nice view just beyond the glass windows that came down all the way to the floor.

"Koi, is Shon included in the surprise?"

Sei quipped, "What? Of course not, she is not worth to be your surprise."

"Hey that was very mean." Shon turn to Yumi and gave her a sad puppy face. "Yumi I'm glad you're back because Sei will not be able to bully me." Again more tongue showing as the two 'big kids' fight.

Micky giggled at their childish behaviors. She then gave them a stern look as she chatise them. "The two of you, please stop it already. We still have other customers around you know."

Realizing that others were looking at them, Shon gave her an apologizing look and gave her a kiss. "Sorry sweetheart." Sei too, blush a little and apologize. "Sorry Micky-chan."

Yumi gave Micky a smile and went onto saying, "Thanks for bringing me here Koi; it's a very nice place."

Sei gave her a goofy grin. "You think so. I'm proud of myself for finding such a good location."

"Hey don't take all the credit I took part in it too!" Shon stated.

Yumi gave the both of them an amused look. "You two sounded like you own this place."

Both Sei and Shon laugh heartily at Yumi's comment. Wiping her tears off, Shon gave Yumi a boyish grin and said, "Actually Yumi we really own this place."

The smaller woman widens her eyes at Shon's reply. Sei then hugged Yumi from behind and kisses her cheek, "Darling, this is the real surprise!"


	3. Her Thoughts

Ever since that day Sei brought Yumi to the café, the brunette has been bugging her with countless questions. Some were absolutely absurd. All the blonde woman knew was, when they arrived back home she was interrogated like a prisoner. Of course she couldn't blame Yumi, she have been much traumatized these few days.

The both of them would lie on the couch facing each other and Yumi would be asking her anything that pops up on her mind now and then. Some of the time it just seems that the smaller woman did not really bother what the answer were, she just wanted to see what her lover reaction would be upon hearing her questions.

And indeed, time flies. Yumi would be returning to America to continue her studies and Sei will be in Japan managing the café. It's a tough thing for the blonde to part with her. Everything just seemed so right when Sei's with Yumi. She will not even bother to run if the world is about to collapse, all she cares if is Yumi is beside her.

The tall blonde let out another sigh. Frustrated, she scratched her head again and again. She just couldn't see herself at the airport sending Yumi off. "But, on to a happier note she will be graduating soon near this Christmas!" The tall woman smile inwardly and saying this to no one except herself.

"Did you say something Koi?" Sei smile widely as she sees the smaller woman clad in her own big shirt and nothing else entering the living room. Thinking inside, she let out another sigh but, a contented one. "Yes, it's always so easy to smile whenever I see Yumi"

"Koi are you alright?" She approached the blonde and hugged her from behind.

On the contrary, Sei always seems the strong one on the outside. But the truth was she was always the weakest when she's in a relationship. Yumi knew this of course and would never take advantage of her weakness. She had seen the strong woman crying in pain when her fragile heart was easily broken. She had seen the blonde soulless, walking around like a zombie with no emotions. This made Yumi very sad, she love the flirt she always knew, she love the person who always tease her, she love her smile, she loves her everything. Thus, she made a promise she will never be the reason to make Sei upset. Instead, she will be proud that she is the reason for Sei's smile.

The blonde felt the warmth she was so addicted and it brought her back from her endless thoughts. She turned and gave her girlfriend a warm smile. Sei noticed the frown that was etched on Yumi's face, she then leans in and captured her lips trying to let the frown fade away.

"Sorry Darling, I was being pulled too deep in my thoughts." The brunette smiles at her lover's action; she then reached up and brushes her cheeks affectionately.

She raised her tone a little and gave Sei a stern look, "What did I say about telling me everything that is bothering you?"

Almost immediately, it changes into a surprised one. "Don't tell me that you still have some more things to confess?"

Upon hearing this, Sei laughed loudly. She gave Yumi an exasperated look, "Darling… Of course not. I told you everything. Every single thing! And I made a promise that I will not keep anything from you, so I do not intend to break my promise anytime."

Yumi gave a light chuckle, "Okay, then tell me what's in that small brain of yours right now."

The blond woman gave her a thoughtful look, "I promise you I will tell you when the time is right, so don't force it out of me this time." Sei looked sincerely and kisses Yumi on the lips again.

Seeing that Yumi was about to refute, she quickly carry her and move towards their bedroom. "Stop worrying about me, you should worry about what I'm about to do to you instead!"

Yumi grinned and said, "Che…There is nothing to worry about in what you're doing to me. What else can you do to me instead of ravish me on the bed?"

The tall woman said nothing in return and nibbles Yumi's earlobe. "Then I shall fulfill your wish my lady." She said in a husky voice.

The brown hair woman giggled, "Ah I didn't know we were going to do it this early." Sei faked a shocked looked upon her girlfriend's reply, "You don't want me to continue then?" She continues to let her hand trail down Yumi's stomach and place her hand on her panty.

Yumi gasped at the sudden touch and gave her lover a glare when she stops, which quickly turns into a look full of lust.

She then spoke, "Koi, you've to finish what you started." The brunette pushes herself up to kiss the blonde.

"Hmm…Aren't you a little too submissive today?" Sei quirked her eyebrows.

Not wanting to look like she is losing, Yumi made her stand. "It's either you finish your dessert now or you will have none today."

Sei quickly gave Yumi her famous puppy look, "Aww…I'm sorry Darling. You know I was just teasing you."

The smaller woman smiles and kiss her lightly, "I know Koi, so stop talking and finish what you were about to do earlier on."

"Woof!"

"I will take that as roger." Yumi giggled loudly.

It was a 360 degree change of atmosphere. Before that, was a fun and cheeky tone and now it became a sensual one as Sei help Yumi out of the white shirt.

She love the naked woman before her, everything about her is just perfect. She love her warmth, she love the way she reacts to her touch, she loves the way she moans her name out when she pleasures her and most importantly she was grateful for Yumi her guardian angel who have piece her broken heart back into one that was filled with love only for the one below her.

"Sei…" Yumi had a worried look on her face.

The blonde gave her a grin, "nothing to worry about Darling. I'm just enjoying the view before me." She starts by kissing her girlfriend passionately. Like every fairytale, the love story always starts by kissing your love one. It was a way to tell them how important she was to you and how much you love her.

Sei was contented now, just to be with Yumi is enough. Anything doesn't matter any more. She could see her future with the brunette; she could see the happy days they would be spending together,

The blonde kiss along Yumi's jaw line, then her collarbone and finally took a harden nipple in her mouth. She was occupying her other hand by massaging Yumi's other breast.

The smaller woman arched her back upon feeling Sei's wet tongue flicking wildly. Moans were escaped from Yumi's mouth as she says, "S-S-Sei…" This made Sei go faster. Yes, this is the sound she loves to hear coming from her girlfriend, the way she calls her.

Finally, done with Yumi's left breast, she moves to the other one. The brown hair woman was happy as she knew it was only Sei who could make her feel this way. She could feel all the warmth and love her lover had for her.

Yumi gasped as the blonde's other hand was massaging her most private part. Sei entered Yumi by sticking a finger into her wet folds. She then moves up and give her girlfriend another long lasting kiss.

Breaking the kiss due to the lack of air, Yumi gave the tall woman a desperate look. "S-Sei…. Please!"

Knowing what Yumi meant, Sei stuck another finger in. She was pleased when she felt the walls contracting due to her touch. The smaller woman's hip was buckling and unbuckling uncontrollably.

"K-K...Koi… I'm coming…"

"I'm not done Darling." Sei moved down and kisses Yumi's folds before allowing her tongue in tasting Yumi's sweet juice. She sucks on the brunette's clits which elicited a loud scream.

Yumi is at her climax, the tall woman then let her tongue in again to relieve her girlfriend needs. The smaller woman shudders at the slightest touch. She stretches her hands out pulling the blonde up for another kiss.

Sei kisses Yumi another time and hugs her closely. Her girlfriend's head on her chest as she strokes her naked back. Seeing that the girl under her is asleep, Sei move down and kiss her forehead. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my live with you Yumi. Love you Darling."

Yumi replied in her sleepy tone, "I love you, Koi."


	4. My Superman Wife!

Shon walked in and was greeted by quite a rare sight – Sato Sei whistling while making coffee. "You look awfully happy today!" Upon hearing Shon's voice, the tall blonde turn and gave her a boyish grin. "Of course" Shon smacked her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?" Another voice came in "Cos' you're a baka!" Both turned around in search for the owner of the voice, the black hair pouted, "that was uncalled for Micky!"

The shorter woman giggled and kissed the pouted lips, "And you're my baka." "Okay, you're forgiven." Shon then leaned in for another kiss.

"Please stop flirting in front of me…" Sei sighed. "Aww… Come on man just bare for another 5 hours 23 minutes and 9 seconds." Shon stated and gave her friend a pat on the shoulder. The blond have been very lonely ever since Yumi went back to college. She has been counting the days till when her girlfriend will return and finally today is the day. It's a pity Sei could not attend Yumi's graduating ceremony, but she intend to give her a big present; to be exact it will be a huge present.

She have been preparing god knows since when, hoping the brunette will love her present. She went up to check for everything to be in order, "Be patient Sei, just another 4 hours more." It will be a special day for both of them, a very memorable one.

She reached down and touched her right pocket, "Yumi I really want to spend the rest of my life with you." Shon walked in and break her thoughts, "Hey dude, feeling nervous?" The blond turned around and smile, "Yeah, wait till it's your turn you will get cold feet or even pee in your pants." Her friend chuckled, "Then will you wash my pants for me?" Both of them laughed loudly at their own jokes, Shon then gave Sei a sincere smile, "I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found Yumi." The blond hair woman moved up and hugged her friend, "Yeah me too." "Ha-ha-ha, aren't we a little overwhelmed today." The black hair scratched her neck and patted the blonde, "And a little something from me and Micky." She shoved a nicely wrapped box towards the blonde. Sei quirked up her eyebrows curiously while she unwraps the gift she just received. "Wow… It's amazing, thanks!" She looked at the nicely crafted wooden piano, it's a music box in actual and the piece was composed by Micky herself. "You're welcome. Micky says the song is meant for you and Yumi. It's called Blessings. Early Happy Birthday anyway and good luck!"

* * *

Sei was loitering around the airport; she would get to see Yumi in another 10 minutes or so. "Maybe I should buy her some flowers?" looking at the different types of flower, the blonde was at a lost. "Argh! Forget it, Yumi don't really like flowers anyway." She quickly walked to the waiting area to look for her girlfriend.

Turning left and right, someone finally caught Sei's eye. "Yumi!" She ran forward and hugged the smaller woman tightly, like she would never let go of her ever again. "Koi! I missed you so much!" Yumi bent down and kiss her lover deeply. "Mmm…. I missed you too." The lovebirds are finally reunited.

Sei dragged Yumi's luggage in and placed it in the room. Tagging behind, the brown hair woman wondered why Sei was dressed in a marine blue dress shirt and long black slacks. "Koi are we going some where fancy for dinner?" The blond hair woman smile and passed a box to Yumi. The brunette raised her eyebrows and asked, "A welcome back present?" Giggling softly Sei leaned in and kissed her, "just open it."

Yumi opened the box to find a beautiful light pink dress, "Thank you it's beautiful." She then gave her lover a peck on the lips, "You're welcome. Why don't you change into it?" Sei motions her towards the room, she then settles on the couch waiting patiently for Yumi to change and come out. The blonde was mesmerized by the sight; it was as if she fell in love with the brunette all over again. "You look very beautiful in it. Do I have the honor to take you out for a dinner My Lady," she bent down in a gentlemen's way and brought forward her hand. The smaller woman giggled, "Are you playing Romeo today?" She allowed the tall blonde to lead her out of the house. "Even Juliet can't compete the beauty you possessed." She opened the car door for Yumi and gave her a handsome smile.

The smaller woman was pleased at the attention she received, "Ara… You're trying to smooth talk me so early?" Tilting her head a little, the taller woman could see the grin that was plastered on Yumi's face, "It's never too early to win the beauty's heart by sweet-talking." Upon this, Yumi leaned forward and kiss Sei, "You already have my heart, baka." The blonde was touched by her girlfriend heartfelt words, "Yes I'm the luckiest woman on Earth!"

Yumi was a little annoyed at first when Sei wouldn't tell her where they were going, but she was enjoying every moment with her beloved.

They finally arrived at their first destination, a nice and classy Italian restaurant. Both of them ordered their food and were enjoying the wonderful atmosphere there. The blonde stood up suddenly and brought her hand forward, "May I?" Yumi smile and reached up, it's been very long since the both of them have dance together.

Amazingly, both of them moved in unison, they were in their own world of happiness. They stopped when they noticed the food were here. Dancing one last time, Sei paid for the dinner at the counter. "Thank you Koi, I had a wonderful time tonight." The brown hair woman then gave her lover a peck on the cheek. Sei saw Yumi shivered and place her coat on her shoulders immediately. She then hugged the smaller woman and whispered in her ear, "Darling, this is not the real present yet."

Yumi was surprised when they arrived at the café. Most importantly there is no one around. Eyeing the blonde curiously she asked, "Not opened today?" Sei smile, "nope not opened today." She holds onto Yumi's hand as they walked together. "You will have to put this on." She moved behind her girlfriend and ties a black cloth to prevent her from seeing anything. The brunette pouts, "Not this again!" The taller woman chuckles, "Just bare with it a little Darling."

With each careful step, they finally reached the rooftop. "Wait here and don't remove the cloth." Sei disentangles their fingers and left. Tapping impatiently Yumi spoke, "Can I remove the cover now?" She felt her lover's warmth behind her and reached out for her. "Here's your surprised Darling." Sei spoke in a husky tone; her hands moved up and untied the cloth.

Yumi was awed by the sight; there were candles all around them as flakes of snow fall. Suddenly, she could here the sound of music, she then turned around. Sei was prepared at last, she had waited for this moment for her entire life, and she started singing.

_There's something about you_

_I want to rescue_

_I don't even know you so what does that mean_

Sei smiled at her thoughts. It was always Yumi who came to her rescue not the other way round.

_Maybe I'm cynical_

_I'm painfully logical_

_You're tragic and beautiful and that's good enough for me_

"I'm the tragic part and she's the beautiful one." She thought inwardly.

_You're looking for a hero, but it's just my old tattoo  
Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul to be a hero for you  
_

Yes, Sei was willing to give her soul away just to be with the one she loves.

_Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight  
_

She wants to be the one to save her, help her and love her. This was what Yumi had always given to her. "I want to be stronger, to be the one you can rely on."

_If somebody sent you  
An angel to save you  
What would you tell him to turn him away _

The brunette has always been her angel, her guardian angel who saved her not more than once.

_That your heart don't break  
That your lips don't kiss  
That life is just a lie  
That heaven don't exist?_

Ever since her heart died she never believed in love anymore, till she met Yumi. It was then she realized what was meant to be love.

_Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight_

She may not be liked superman, but she wants to give what her girlfriend gave her.

_Who's going to fix you  
The next time you break down  
Stranded alone by the side of the road  
It's your baggage that's dragging you down  
Don't look back  
Let it go _

Yumi fixed her heart, she gave her a place to call home and taught her how to let go of her past.

_Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Was that superman_

Who's going to save you  
When the stars fall from your sky  
And who's going to pull you in  
When the tide gets too high  
Who's going to hold you  
When you turn out the lights  
I won't lie I wish that I  
Could be your superman tonight 

The song ended and Sei spoke to break the silence. "I want to be your superman not only tonight but forever." She bent on one knee and took a nicely crafted ring out. Yumi on the other hand was crying in joy, she did not know that Sei would plan all this for her. The blond was a little anxious when she heard no reply, "hmm… I know we're still very young, but I had always thought of settling down with you. Would you marry me, Yumi?"

Speechless, the brunette nodded her head vigorously; she helped Sei up and kissed her passionately. "Yes! I love you so much of course I would marry you." Sei slipped the ring onto Yumi's ring finger and lifts her up. She laughed and shouted loudly, "Yumi said yes! I got myself a wife!" The smaller woman chuckled and kiss her soon to be wife again. "I love you too Yumi, more than anything." She then looks at the time and spoke, "The perfect present for my birthday. A very Happy Birthday to me." Both of them then lean in for a kiss of the beginning of their everlasting love.


	5. silly thoughts, alliance? and blessings

It was a taxing night for both Yumi and Sei, physically and emotionally. Happy thoughts were flooding in Sei's mind. Although she seems asleep right now, she was reminiscing the events that had happened last night. Nodding to no one in her sleep, even she agreed that yesterday could only be the perfect day and the best birthday present she would ever get.

On to the thought of Yumi wearing her ring, the tall blonde smile goofily in her sleep. While her girlfriend was away, Sei had always dream for this day to come, the day when the brunette will officially become her "wife". Unaware that her lover was partially awake, Yumi carried on sleeping soundly in Sei's arms. The blonde carried on remembering about what had happened the day before. It was then she suddenly jerked up and woke Yumi.

Rubbing her eyes, the shorter woman was bewildered by her lover's action, "Koi… Had nightmares?" The blonde said nothing in return, just nodding and shaking her head in a confusing manner. She then quickly turns to the brown hair woman and mumble something illegible out. Still not able to wake herself up, Yumi replied while closing her eyes, "What did you say Koi?" Upon hearing what Sei said in return, the shorter woman opens her eyes in a shocking speed, "I beg your pardon, what did you just ask me to do?" Confusion misting her mind, the blonde could only say, "Slap me…" Yumi lift herself up and face her lover, "Why would I do that?!" Feeling a little irritated by the situation the blonde scratch her head, "Okay punch me, kick me, whatever or kiss m-." Before she could finish what she was saying, Yumi's lips were already on hers. "What is wrong with you? Are you feeling better now?" The brunette spoke in an askance tone while raising one of her brows.

Things could only get more confusing for Yumi. Waiting for a reply, all she got was a tight hug from the blonde instead and the next moment she was lying on her back with the blonde's head on her chest. "Koi, please tell me what is going on with you?", she asked in an exasperated manner while stroking the blond strands. The taller woman then propped herself up, "It's real! You're real!" The brown hair woman could only giggled at the reply, "What do you mean by I'm real? Of course I'm real, I am here with you on the bed now baka!"

She then reached up and stroke the blonde's cheek affectionately, "You're thinking too much again…" Sei could only laugh wildly at her silly imaginations. She thought that yesterday happenings were only her dream again. She then moves back to her girlfriend warm embrace, "I'm sorry that I scared you, but trust me the thinking is involuntary though." Yumi chastised her in a slightly stern tone, "Seriously, you should let your brain go for a vacation." This made Sei chuckle, she then snuggled a little in the nook of Yumi's neck, "I'm happy." She continued, "We are going to live together forever and forever and forever." The blonde smile widely. Then turning to look up at Yumi, "Please tell me I'm right…", sounding a little need of assurance. The brunette's heart swelled at Sei's statement. She smiled warmly at her lover, "You have just said what I'm thinking right now." She bends down and kisses the blonde sweetly.

Yumi then remembers what day today is. She gave Sei another peck on the lips and left the bed. As her eyes follows her girlfriend movement, the blonde quirked her eyebrows and asked, "Darling what are you looking for?" After rampaging through her unpacked luggage, the shorter woman finally found what she was looking for. Holding on a nicely wrapped box, she walked towards the bed and crawled under the warm duvet. "Happy Birthday Koi," Yumi then hand the blonde her present. Looking at the present like a child Sei chirped, "What is it?" Upon hearing that, the brunette rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just open it and find it out yourself?" Sei unwraps the box eagerly and took the cover off. Smiling widely at Yumi she leans in and kiss her, "Thank you Darling I love it!" The brown hair woman chuckles at her lover's action, "Of course you'd loved it. I had spent lots of time in knitting this scarf for you. Seeing that it'd be cold, a scarf would keep you warm." She then brushes the blond strands again.

The couple got up and made breakfast; it was Sei who made the breakfast, Yumi just crack two eggs and sat at the counter watching her lover cook. They snuggled and sat on the couch enjoying the food and most importantly each other's warmth. "Now that I remember, we still have not told kaa-san and tou-san about me marrying you…" The blonde had a nervous look on her face, "Do you think they will object?" Yumi smile and kissed Sei trying to reassure her, "Of course they would agree to it. They love you as much as they love me." Feeling a little more confident, the taller woman said, "Alright, today agenda will be breaking the news to them!" The brunette chuckles at her lover's enthusiasm, "Maybe we can have lunch with them, but I think you should break the news to Shon first…I can imagine her sitting right in front of the phone waiting for your call." She giggles again as she imagines the black hair dozing and drooling as she waits. It seems liked Sei had the same picture too and laughed a little loudly, "Okay, I think I should call her now."

As said, she then moves to the side and took the cordless phone to dial for Shon's number. "Ohayo Micky-chan. Yeah I'm looking for Shon. I know, Yumi suggested that I'd call her now just in case she'd gone crazy from waiting." Sei heard a shuffling sound, probably Micky passing the phone to Shon, "Oi baka, didn't I told you to call me ASAP!" The last part was so loud that even Yumi could also hear, Sei pulled the phone a little away, "Pfft…Hey dude, can you not be so loud! I know I promised to call you; it just slides of my mind!" Shon was a little angry on the other line, she growled "Che…I think I prefer to talk to Yumi…" Both Sei and Yumi could hear Micky chastising them being so childish quarrelling early in the morning. This made the brunette chuckles and asked for the phone and turn on to speaker mode, "Morning Shon, I'm sorry that we forgotten about you." Upon hearing Yumi's voice, Shon spoke in a less annoyed tone, "This is why I like to speak to you instead. I'm happy for you Yumi. I will bash Sei for you if she gets on your nerves…" Almost immediately Sei replied, "I will not!" In an amusing tone, Micky spoke, "The both of you cannot deny that you are probably brothers in the previous life." The shorter woman laughed wildly and shortly was joined by Micky's laughter, "I so agree to that!" This made both Shon and Sei blushed, "We're not!", and they spoke at the same time. Yumi was laughing a little wilder, "tell me again why the both of you are not related…." Micky was giggling so loud that the other side could hear. Sei blushed furiously and pouts, "Mou… The both of you are having too much fun…" Shon's voice then came in, "Yeah I agree. Hey Sei, maybe we should join alliance…" The long black hair woman then spoke in between breaths, "Go ahead… Yumi-chan is my good ally!" The brown hair woman finally recovers from all those laughing, "Yeah we'll be sure to 'defeat' the both of you!" Both Sei and Shon gulped, "Fine you guys win this round." The black hair agreed, "It's alright we'll discuss our strategy tonight!" Micky laugh at her girlfriend's helplessness, "See you guys tonight then." The brunette was looking at her lover's defeated look and replied, "Nn… We'll be there. Ja ne!" Before they could hung up the phone, Shon and Micky shouted, "Happy Birthday Blondie!" All Sei could do was, "Pfft….!"

* * *

Yumi dragged the reluctant blonde to the front door, "It'd be fine!" The taller woman was very anxious; she rubbed her neck while waiting for her girlfriend's parents to open the door.

"Yumi!"

"Kaa-san!" Fukuzawa Yoko hugs her beloved daughter for a long time before her husband Fukuzawa Gendo notice Sei's presence.

"Ahh… Sei is here too. Come on don't just stand there and come in." He said in a welcoming tone.

"Konichiwa Baa-san and Jii-san", the blonde bowed a little lower in a respecting manner.

"We have not seen you a long time. How are you doing?" Yoko pat Sei's back lightly. The blonde then quickly replies, "I'm very sorry for that. I'm doing very well. Thank you for your concern." Gendo pushes his spectacles up and smile warmly, "We are glad to hear that." He then started speaking awkwardly, "I know it's a little early to say this, but we will be entrusting Yumi to you. It's our wish to see her live happily and seeing that she is happy with you we are very grateful for that." Sei was a little taken aback by Gendo's speech. Flustered, all she could do was to bow to him.

"See what I told you. They love you!" Yumi quipped. She continued, "Actually we have something to tell the both of you." Sei turned her head nervously and continued from Yumi's sentence, "I'm here today to ask for your daughter's hand. I promise you that I will give her happiness, so please give us your blessing." Once again she stood up and bows even lower. Both Yoko and Gendo laughed at her action. "I'm sure you will give her happiness," said Yoko. Her husband nodded quietly, he stood up and hugs Sei, "We are happy, very happy to be exact, for the two of you." Gendo then asked the blonde for more details while Yumi retold the propose story to her mother. The rest of the afternoon was a peaceful and loving one.

"I love you Darling," the blonde suddenly confess. The brown hair woman turn and face her lover, "I love you too Koi," and leans in to give her a kiss full of love. The couple had went back home after the lunch and were unpacking the brunette's luggage. After that, they settle on the couch talking and kissing now and then waiting for the night to arrive to meet up their friends for dinner.


End file.
